


Flower

by htmllost



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, one swear word used, thought you'd like a change with all the angst I'm posting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htmllost/pseuds/htmllost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> He loves me, he loves me not... </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've started this thing where you send me a word and I make a phanfiction out of it. This one's word was 'flower' as requested by Lualover12. You could comment your word or send me a tumblr ask. Last one was 'Colours'.
> 
> Tumblr: insert-aesthetic-url

Dan was aware that he had made an image of himself as someone who didn't enjoy the great outdoors. But contrary to popular belief, he did _like_ the outside. He just didn't like the exercise part involved.

He was sat on a small hill overlooking the resort he was staying at. His holiday with a couple other YouTubers was nearing its end. He had thoroughly enjoyed himself; partying, drinking, meeting people. Now, he just needed some time to himself.

Sweet smelling flowers were all around him, a gentle breeze occasionally ruffled his hair and the soft buzzing of bugs filled his ears. The sun was taking shelter behind the horizon. All the pretty colours of the sky warmed his heart.

He felt at peace. 

He looked over at a flower beside his foot. At first glance, it was a pale shade of blue. But when he stared at it, he saw yellows and browns tinting the centre of the flower. Shades of green stained the tips of the petals like smart strokes of a painter.

It reminded him of Phil.

Well, his eyes, specifically.

He leaned over and plucked it off the ground. He turned it over in his hands and studied it. He could smell it's sweet, intoxicating fragrance.

Dan was almost tempted to pluck out the petals and start with the whole _‘he loves me, he loves me not…’_ stuff when he quickly realised that if he did do that, he would vomit. He wasn't some love struck school girl.

_Arguably…_

A few feet away, Phil and a couple other YouTubers were laughing and setting up a bonfire.

_Eh, fuck it._

He plucked off one petal and stared at it. “He loves me.” He spoke softly to himself.

“He loves me not.” Another came off. The petals were soft and delicate.

He kept at it until two were left. “He loves me.” 

_Oh, no._

A last petal was left. 

“He loves me not.” He grumbled and the last petal fell. He looked at it with disappointment.

_It's just a stupid flower, Dan. Don't let it get to you._

_Still…_

He huffed and looked over to the bonfire. He noticed that Phil wasn't there anymore. 

“Huh?” He mumbled. 

Suddenly, he felt someone jerk his head upwards and gently press their lips to his. Dan only had time to register striking blue-green eyes.

“He loves you.” Phil laughed and let Dan go. Then, he ran away towards the bonfire.

Dan stopped breathing and stared at him.

_DID HE JUST?_

All Dan could do was sit there enthralled and blushing, trying to register what had happened. He was faintly aware that his friends were calling for him but the beating of his heart was too loud for him to process anything they said. 

Dan smiled the widest he ever had.

_He loves me._


End file.
